


After Battle

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Doggy Style, F/M, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Battle, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Masturbation, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Story of two friends, a male worgen warrior and a female night elf druid. Separated after a battle against the Iron horde and how things can change.Light BDSM, rough sex, and lots of fluids.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Male Worgen/Qiana Moonshadow
Kudos: 4





	After Battle

After the third time of seeing the same crooked tree, Qiana Moonshadow finally admits to herself that she may be lost. Had it been days or just hours she couldn't decide slipping in and out of sleep as she regained her strength. Healing that last battle against the Iron Horde had used all of her reserves and while it had been a victory for the Alliance, some of the opposing side had refused to quit fighting. This resulted in her having been cut off from friendly forces, and having to resort to a quick back to nature spell thus not only burning what mana she had left and dumping her in the middle of nowhere as she blacked out.

"Great, just great! He's going to laugh at me yet again." she mutters darkly to herself. A blush coloring her pale lavender cheeks as she thinks about how resourceful her warrior partner and her Commander is compared to herself. Both fighting defensively and offensively with an ease she often wished she could mirror. A stab of heat shooting down her spine as she remember his single minded fighting protecting her as she healed him and others as they captured a base of operations. Then her thoughts start to cool as she begins to worry having lost track of him as the fight for the blacksmith grew and her position was forced to change.

Stepping into a forest clearing she lets her cat for go in favor of her original tall night elf shape. A clear river catches her glowing leaf green eyes, interrupting her brooding. Not having seen anyone for the past half day Qiana barely looks around as she starts to strip out of her slightly stained but well cared for leathers throwing them into a pile on top of a convenient rock. The fresh clean water flowing past quickening her stride so she can wade into the water wanting nothing more than to wash the grime of battle away and to clear her head. Goosebumps raise and gather quickly as the chill water splashes against her sun warmed flesh, nipples tightening almost painfully hard into tight nubs as it rises to her ample breasts.

Qiana's druid nature peeking out as she purrs, her hands wiping a strip of cloth along her long limbed body and mind refreshing after washing clean. Her long purple hair plastered to the skin on her back and arms like water weeds as her lithe body slides onto a flat rock by the edge of the river.

The sun was sinking into late afternoon leaving behind the stone heated with the warmth of the day, a pleasant contrast to the river water. Laying down on her stomach after gathering her hair back out of the way into loose hair to dry. Qiana's mind turns back to her friend and often times partner, a flush heating her skin once more as she again thinks about the brawny Worgen male. While quiet high as her, not many people in the alliance, even her fellow night elves, make her feel quite so... delicate.

Thinking of the last time Robb Greywind had hugged her before the battle, his arms muscled and strong, flexing with muscle from wielding his heavy swords, picking her up as he laughed from sheer joy of life, squeezing her in a crushing embrace pieces of his gear bruising but ignored against her soft leather gear and the flesh underneath, the feeling of his body pressed against her own... It occurs to her that not having seen anyone this whole time while wandering she can itch a scratch that has been a long time coming pushed off by constant battling and fighting.

Having traveled from battle to battle with her Commander, just his presence heating her as it so often did these days. Watching his natural grace, along with savage strength, fluid movements under his heavy plate armor, and the strength of his hands, but most of all the sly looks of his towards her mirth sparkling in his eyes, and what she hopes is lust making her steal glimpses wondering. And wishing.

Biting her plump bottom lip, Qiana stretches out her body rolling over to her back towards the middle of the rock. Shimmering eyes looking quickly around the banks of the river and the small clearing one last time, she closes her eyes letting her hand travel down her exposed body, feeling the silky skin of her belly as her fingers travel to their goal. Knees raising and spreading to create room for the roaming hand. A soft moan escapes parted lips as her fingers reach their destination. The sound carrying over the water, growing louder as slim fingers start to pinch and pull on her clit. Spreading the sticky wetness growing from the thought of Robb had already brought making it harder and harder to find a grip.

The light purple skin flushing as blood plumps teased flesh. Her other hand free to roam squeezing the mound of breast, lightly running fingers over the hard nipple, allowing her nail to scrape against the sensitive flesh causing her hips to shift upwards as fingers close in squeezing in echo of what her fingers are doing to her sensitive nether lips and clit.

Long fingers now slipping around her clit, two fingers holding her pussy lips open as she teases her slit, imagining and wondering what Robb's thicker clawed fingers would feel like doing the same. Butt squirming on the stone as she imagines his fingers dipping into her pussy, or wishfully his hard length inside of her stretching her. Qiana's hips circle making her ass dance in the air with imagined thrusts.

So involved her play, secure in the knowledge that she's alone, she misses the quieting of the forest, her small gasping moans filling the blank spaces of bird song. The rustle of the bush is likewise covered as the a warrior stops dead, the star of her lustful imagination appearing in his well-used crafted but used armor at the edge of the trees escapes her notice.

Robb pauses mid rant about silly directionally challenged druids, he lets his bags slip from his hands to the ground inn surprise, then growing delight at the sight of Qiana. What he has begun to think of as HIS Qiana, her ass dancing in the late suns light bare to the air and his eyes, pussy and ass exposed as he had often imagined as he stroked his thick length quietly all those nights camping with her after she had fallen asleep or even as she stood guard thinking him asleep.

  
On the rock she lay on her back with her hair gathered but splayed around her, seemingly untouched by battle, straight from his fantasies legs spread just waiting for his solid body between them, so wet that even from here he can see the slick shine of a pussy just begging to be taken.

Being too caught up in her play, he begins to become almost angry as she fails to hear him approach missing the scrape of his boot on the rock as he approaches her closer. Robb's eyes devouring her sleek naked form, watching as her finger slips into her moist pussy moving slowly in and out, his cock grows harder. Satisfied at least the fear at what might have happened drains at the knowledge that Qiana is okay, but his annoyance at her lack of concern for safety grows and is coupled with possessiveness at wondering just who she may be imaging those fingers to be.

Irritation grows as he turns to leave, to stand watch already imaging ways to pay her back for the frustration. Looking one last time to store away this sight, begging to be used in his upcoming personal time on watch, his control snaps as another of her fingers joins the one in her pussy as they move faster, and is followed by a soft moan, "oh Dixx..ie, god yes... please..."

In hurried movements Robb sheds his armor letting it drop where it may far past carrying. Naked but for the cotton shorts protecting him from his armor, body rippling as he smoothly move onto the rock, knees between Qiana's legs. Head jerking up as the shadow of his body blocks the sun, her eyes open in frantic, becoming aware that she wasn't as alone as she thought. His knees spread hers wider as he makes space for his larger body. Gasping her hands leave her body swinging out to smack away the invader, body scrambling backwards while her blurry lust filled gaze clears. His strong callused hand grips a hip preventing her from moving, the other hand capturing both of her own pinning them against the rock above her head.

Robb's body covering her own, his chest crushing her own breasts against his body. Muscled thighs easily spreading, moving hers with them as he presses his hips into hers holding her in place to free his other hand to capture her chin. Leaning down whispering into her ear, "Qiana do you know how long I have been looking for you? And here I find you enjoying yourself without me as I worried these past few days."

Qiana stills, relaxing slightly as his voice washes over her, eyes clearing to see the rugged face so close above hers, her struggles ceasing while a deep blush rises to her cheeks wondering what he might have heard and knowing what he may have seen. She shiver at the feeling of his body covering her own, skin hot against her chest and belly, not to mention the hard length that lays between them covered only in thin the thin undergarments that is worn under his armor.

The tone of his voice telling her that she might just get something more than what she imagined. "Noo Robb. I swear I walked for hours or days trying to find you or my way to a flight point to send you a message." She quickly loses interest in explaining herself as his hand bumps against her exposed pussy, biting then licking her lip as she hears the faint sound of leather laces being released.

"Well I've been looking for days, so I think it’s my turn for a little break and reward don't you?" Shifting his body, knees to one side of her legs he uses his extra strength to muscle Qiana over to her stomach. Releasing her hands he allows her to catch herself against the rock. Robb muscles his knees back between her legs one hand braced between her shoulder blades only allowing her to get so far off her stomach, his other hand guiding her hips up, raising them to the perfect height.

Her breath catches at how easy he man handled her, then exhales in surprise as the blunt head of his cock enters her wet pussy just enough to keep it in place as one of his hands grabs her white pony tails, wrapping the silky hair around his fingers making a fist. Already he pictures the things he plans to do with this silky length. But he releases that thought concentrating on his first taste long awaited taste.

She beings to realize this wasn't going to be a soft love making that she always pictured of her kind friend. It was going to be fucking, a demonstration of his superior will and right to her body.

"Do you want this Qiana? Hmm?" pushing forward lightly making her groan, as he teases her with just the flared head of his cock inserting it slightly with a twitch of his hips before drawing it back out then repeating, "I've seen you look at me, I know you've teased me all those times adventuring with you. I've seen your hand creep between these firm thighs of yours when you thought I wasn't looking." Robb pulls back his hips taunting her as she attempts to push her hips push back trying to capture more of his length inside her aching pussy.

"Robb please! I do I want it" Squirming under him as he tease her letting her feel what she can have without giving her what she needs. I’ve wanted you so bad." With a voice choked in throaty moans she starts to plead as his body draws back skin heated from his warmth cooling. On her elbows she pushes back further trying to follow his solid body.

Knowing he is nearing his limits, wanting it about as bad as she does to be able to keep teasing her this time. "Mmm I guess that good enough for now aye?" She can hear the wicked grin, wondering... then whimpering as he yanks, pulling her head back by her hair, Robb's hips pushing thrusting in one motion into Qiana's body quickly feeding her his full length, stretching her tight pussy around his thick cock. "Fuck! So fucking hot and wet aren't you."

Moaning in response her pussy clenches around his hard cock, her ass grinding back against him. The hot grip of slickened walls of her tunnel slick with wetness cling to his dick on the verge of painful. Her breath hitches as he pulls out then slams back in, his hand still wrapped in her hair pulling her back towards him spearing her deeper if possible." Oh god, so deep Robb, oh... yess."

Robb starts to thrust, fucking her hard as he pounds against her pussy. His hand on her hip gripping almost bruising before letting go swinging back to smack the cheek of her ass. A groan of his emerges as the pale flesh shakes, then reddens with a hand print. Using her hair to pull her back on him, Qiana arches her back further lifting her hips to take him willingly the friction heating her core, she moans with his every thrust. He looks down watching as his cock gets shiny as it invades then retreats, the sight of her tight pussy stretching around his cock making him drive even harder, deeper.

After a few more smack her now blushing ass catches his closer attention. Slamming in deep he leans over her back, his left hand going to her breast, kneading the flesh then gripping the nipple in a tight pinch. His hand gather her hair tighter into one hand, his hot breath teasing her ear as he taunts her softly. "Know what else I've thought about Qiana? Watching this plump ass of yours swaying, always distracting me on the battle ground during fighting as it runs ahead of me."

Hips grinding together he pushes with an almost punishing thrust deeper, lifting her hips from the rock, her elbows scraping against the rock as she whimpers, His hand still teasing and gripping among her tits before releasing them. Robb frees his hand to travel down her panting body, dipping into her belly button before reaching his destination, rough fingers tracing the outline of her cunt lips, circling slick nub of her clit making her hips buck and pussy spasm around his cock as he gathers some of her wetness onto his fingers. She groans as they leave off playing, then gasping again as she starts to realize what he has in plan as he starts to coat her asshole with Qiana's own juices.

Slipping out of her he steps back off the rock eyes locked onto her freshly fucked and twitching pussy. He pulls on her hips towards bringing her towards him, her legs unfolding unsteady as she stands to catch her balance, the cool water lapping at her calves rock almost too hot under her breasts, crushing them flat as she scrambles to catch her weight on weak arms.

"Mm mm no, I think I prefer you spread open so I can see your slutty body stretched around my cock" He says as he lift one of her legs back to the rock. The split legged stance revealing her pussy and ass to him once again. He steps forward, brushing the wet tip of his cock against her back hole.

"Robb... Please... I don't think I can take you there. Ple..ase just, can't you just fuck my cunt?" saying this she still press back, body aching to have him fill her again. Close to uncaring about how he choses to do so.

He laughs softly noticing how her body almost begs him to take it again "Don't worry Qiana, your slutty pussy slicked my cock up very nicely don't you think?" Without warning he pulls back and slams into her pussy again, thrusting a few times, making her cry out in pleasure, before pulling out again completely, "But just in case yes? You better brace yourself, and relax."

Doing as he suggested she steadies herself on her hands body shivering in fear and anticipation she looks back over her shoulder and lick her lips, wishing she had gotten the chance to taste him... the thought of that hard length slipping between her lips and down her throat making her shudder but another time maybe.

Choking back a whimper she feels his hand direct his cock to her asshole as he presses forward, splitting her ass open in a steady pressure. Robb pushes in roughly with barely enough time for her to adjust to the size of his stiff cock. Releasing her hair one hand returning to her hip the other on her shoulder he pulls her back as he push forward groaning "So fucking tight, god I love your ass already, just as good as I pictured it. How does it feel slut?" his words making her spasm around the half of his length inside of her.

"Yeah that's it milk my cock with your ass Qiana, I’m going to cum, I’m going to fill you up till it drips out of every hole." Her moan almost pained as he thrusts allowing the full length to spear into her ass as she squirms pushing back, the extra lubrication of pre-cum causing his hard cock to dig deeper into her ass, the tight ring of her asshole around the thick base of his cock.

"OH... OH god Robb! You’re in my ass, so deep" she feels his cock jerking in her ass, both of his hands going to her hips she starts to grind back on his dick, pulling off of it then pushing back. Riding its hard length as he stands there with a satisfied smile. Qiana fucks herself onto his dick, tits swinging along with her movement making her nipples scrape against rock.

"You like that slut? You want to ride my cock? “Although he enjoys the sight he's nearing his end and starts to pull back, out the tight tunnel of her ass then thrust forward meeting her wild humping. His hands leaving her hips as he lays on top of her pressing her into the rock as his fingers grip her nipples, squeezing and pulling on them. With every pinch and twist he feels her asshole convulse around his length. Causing him to chuckle in her ear.

'" Oh yeah, fucking slut you love this don't you, you're my slut now Qiana, anytime I want I'm going to fuck you. “ Deciding enough is enough her writhing underneath him pushing him even closer to the edge "I think it’s time for me to ride you know Qiana, I want you to cum on my cock, I want your ass milking me of my cum while I slam deep." As he says this he grabs her shoulder pressing her back down, restricting her movement. Then with one pull back leaving only the tip of his cock wedged into her tight ass he thrusts back in hard.

He starts to ride her ass pushing deep over and over, drawing moans with every thrust. Her head is back mouth open eyes closed as he takes her. The lewd sound of their sweaty bodies slapping against each other echoing in the clearing. His balls slapping against her clit causing things to draw tight on her body. Her knee digs into the rock as she struggle to brace herself against his thrusts, humping back to meet them. Urgency in his every movement as his frustration towards her comes boiling up.

"Commander, fuck mee yess!! I’m going to cum!" she says this just as she starts to spasm on his dick, ass pushing back and tightening as if trying to hold him deep, muscles squeezing and releasing. He groans pushing in as deep as he can, struggling to ride the bucking body. Whimpering and sobbing she grinds back, wanting him as deep as he can go as she feels his cock thicken again twitching, spilling liquid heat into her ass, filling it.

Breathing rapidly he pulls up onto the rock slipping her still jerking body with him, hard cock still in her ass but slowly softening as she curls against him. Sweat shinning on their bodies hearts slowing their thundering race. He wraps his arms around her as their breathing slows, and she starts to fall asleep with his cock still softening and filling her ass, spent from sexual frustration and finally being found. Qiana faintly hears Robb's whisper as she drifts off making her smile in anticipation.

"Finally, I've got you and this won’t be the last time."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
